This is a double-blind randomized, placebo-controlled, dose escalation study which examines the safety, pharmacokinetics, and biologic effect of continuous subcutaneous infusion for 28 days of recombinant human relaxin at 5 different dose levels or placebo 30 patients with systemic sclerosis with at least 2 years of diffuse cutaneous scleroderma.